She will be loved
by gleek121
Summary: Santana was forced to leave her home and friends, what lies ahead of her when shes all alone in a strange place without friends. starts of slow but M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

she will be loved

it was spring, well at least that's what the beaten up red and white calendar above my bed said. Today was march 21st but it looked as if it was still in the middle of December outside. The ground outside was pale white and the sky above seemed to match it, it looked almost lifeless. The children loved it of course. However that wasn't something I approved of, it became a mission to go somewhere without being pelted with snowballs that felt like breeze blocks in disguise.

Today was one of those days where all I wanted to do was stay in bed but unfortunately that wasn't to be. Today was going to be crazy, there was so much to do with so little time. I was finally moving to live with my aunt in Ohio, I didn't want to leave my home but my aunts making me. Ever since the accident she's been living with me, but now she has everything in order and she says it's time we go home. I get it, my family leave in Ohio, I was born there but by no means does that make it my home. I've been living in Dublin city for almost 17 years and I'm only 18, so to me Dublin is my home regardless. It's the place I grew up and it holds all my friends and my memories. It's going to be hard leaving everything I hold near and dear, but my aunt doesn't think that this town holds anything for me anymore. I however think this town has a lot of opportunities, after all I did have a few scholarships lined up for cheer leading.

I was the head cheerleader at my school and me and my two best friends ruled the school. My best friends meant the world to me. Alison and Emily were my girls and I felt bad that I had to leave them behind, they where family to me, hell Emily even looked liked me, she was 5"8 tan with jet black hair and flawless skin the only difference between us was that Emily had a fuller face than me. We could of passed as sisters. When it came to Alison there was no similarities what so ever, she was 5"6 white with blond hair and pools of blue for eyes. We all had different personalities, I was sort of the quiet one, Emily the sporty one and Alison the bitchy one. Of course however we all did bond over the love of cheerleading, boys and ruling anywhere we went.

I did make them promise to come visit me once school broke for the summer but I knew it wouldn't be the same being in Ohio with my girls. For one, we went out every weekend partying in Dublin and that was okay. The legal age there was 18 but it sucked that it was impossible to do in Ohio because they had a 21 age limit which to me sucked ! I started going out when I was sixteen but I was even younger when I discovered house parties. I suppose Dublin had its perks even though the weather sucked there was always a way to entertain yourself.

It was only 7:30 when my alarm made that noise consisting of the devil screeching himself , went off making me want to jump off a cliff. I had only been sleeping two hours, my friends had thrown me sort of a going away party and to say it was fun would be an understatement but now looking at it I probably shouldn't of drunk that much, travelling all day was going to be a total bitch!

"Santana are you up" I wonder if I ignore her would she go away? Nope, it didn't work. My aunt had made her way into my room already before I had time to reply. " you need to get up dear if we want to be on time for the plane" before I could process what I was doing I heard it " that's just it! I don't want to be on time for the plane, fuck don't you get it ! I don't want to leave, this is my home." To late I said it. I could see the tears fill in my aunts eyes and just as I went to apologise one single tear slide down her face and she abruptly got up and left me alone with my big mouth feeling more and more like shit than I already did ten minutes ago.

I decide that it was time to get up. I pushed my lime green comforter to the ground and was met with the cold air which gave me a chill, this called for me to run to the shower dodging last night's clothes and apparently last night's pizza, crazy right I don't even remember eating pizza. Within a split second I had torn my baggy tee and boy shorts off and was standing in the middle of my shower. It was cold and the moment that the hot water beaded off my skin it immediately soothed my hangover a little bit. Knowing I had very little time I scrubbed at my skin trying my hardest to get the stamp marks off my wrists from last night's adventures. Once that was done and I was as sparkly as a new penny I turned the shower off and dried myself off, little did I know there stood Emily arms crossed, leaning against the wall watching me dry off. It wasn't until she cleared her throat did I realise what was happening. "damn Lopez I'm gonna miss seeing that booty of yours" I couldn't help laugh at Emily's attempt to tease me. "don't worry if you miss it that much I could always send you a picture" I couldn't help mess with Emily a little bit. Her face had went from smug to blushing within seconds. It was cute really. We all knew Emily was gay so flirting with her was always fun weather she would admit it or not she had a crush on me and it was evident when she turned the same colour as her bright pink tee.

I had my back to Emily picking out an outfit. " hey san, is it cool if a shower here" why the girl asked was beyond me. She's been showering her for as long as I could remember and yet she would always ask unlike Alison who would just walk on in. "sure Em go ahead, when your done just go through one of the boxes and find an outfit to wear. I'll be in the kitchen when you're done" I yelled the last bit from the stairs but I'm sure she heard me."

I was blind sighted when I saw Alison at the breakfast counter. First Emily sneaks up on me now Ally, who else did I bring home with me that I had forgot about. Just as I thought it boom. Out walks my on and off again boyfriend Toby. "hey Santana glad to see you're up. I thought I might have worn you out too much last night" his smug grin was cute in an obnoxious sort of way but hell he was still shirtless and with those abs I couldn't stay mad. "you're gonna have to do more than that to keep me down" I let out a small laugh after saying it I quickly closed the space between me and him. I threw my arms around his neck placing a soft but passionate kiss on his lips. Gods knows when I was going to see him again. "alright you two, break it up or else I'll have to turn the hose on you." Of course my aunt had incredible timing. With that we broke and made some distance. I really didn't feel like getting soaked by a hose at 8 in the morning.

I really didn't feel like eating but instead I sat with my extra strong coffee at the top of the kitchen island and people watched. These people were my family and I knew I didn't have long left with them. Toby sat with my aunt which was creepy to me that they were laughing and smiling at each other. Alison was in deep thought starring into space again and Emily was texting away on her phone. These people were the foundation of my happiness and I knew I was really going to miss them . I was broke out of my thought process when I felt a soft pair of lips attack the back of my neck "hmmm" was all I could manage to say. I turned to see Toby, unfortunately he was dressed. "babe, I gotta go but I promise I'll call you or Skype you tonight." With that he flung his arms around me and squeezed me in a tight embrace kissing me one final time. "okay, but come over with the girls this summer" with that he just nodded and smiled wide. We both said bye in unison before he walked out the door only guessing when I would ever see him again. I loved him and he loved me, he was there for me during some of the hardest times in my life and for that I'm eternally grateful.

That only left Alison and Emily to say goodbye too. I knew it would be harder with these too because we were all inseparable. Moving sucked. Me and the girls had finished packing and it was now 2.30 which meant I had 10 minutes until my taxi arrived to bring me to my doom. We stood in the yard with my belongings, well at least the ones I was bringing on board with me. After what seemed like seconds of small talk my taxi arrived. It was just a plain old blue 4 by 4 but to me it seemed like a hearse with doomed spread throughout it. "you know I'm going to miss you two, so much. I don't want to go, this sucks." I tried not to cry but somewhere in between I started bawling like a baby. "aww San we're going to miss you too, thats why we got you this" as soon as Ally was done talking Emily had pulled out this charm bracelet with the word SEA on it. It was blue with little charms dangling from it. "SEA, it's all our names. Best friends for life have to have something to remember each other by right." I had cut Emily off by pulling the two in for a group hug. I knew it was going to be hell without these two by my side. With that I pulled away and made a b-line for the car of doom. Once seated I rolled down the window and waved frantically to the girls standing bawling in the yard until they were out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they were out of sight I reached for the dingy window roller to pull the window up. I lay back against the seat and let the tears stream down my face for only a brief second. I had to compose myself, I knew my aunt would be watching me and if there's one thing Santana Lopez didn't do it was to show weakness in front of anyone. With this in mind I reached into my blue backpack and pulled out my iPod. I scrolled through the songs but I couldn't focus so I settled for hitting the shuffle button. My music taste wasn't out of the ordinary to any other teenager but I do have a passion for soul and jazz and with that the late and great Amy wine house filled my ears and relaxed me. I just lay there, eyes shut music loud trying to turn my brain off for a little while. It must of worked, I had fallen asleep and 40 minutes later I was abruptly shaken out of my sleep by my aunt. "San dear, come on we're here" oh the joys I thought. Maybe if I just stay sleeping will the travelling by pass me all together.

I had just entered the building and was rather sheepishly making my way towards the check out point. I can't believe that this is really happening. A part of me thought that something or some sort of miracle would save me from this but at last this wasn't to happen. Before I knew it I was standing face to face with the women behind the desk. "Good afternoon miss, may I see your boarding pass and pass port?" I didn't have time to reply when my aunt pushed me out of the way to hand over our details. This obviously amused the worker as she let out a slight giggle when I stumbled over. "This picture is really pretty of you. I've seen a lot of awful pictures and this is by far the prettiest to date" honestly was this girl hitting on me in an airport while my aunt just starred at us as if we were crazy. "Umm thanks but it's really not that flattering." Trying to be humble is something I got used to when compliments are always coming at me. "Yea I suppose you're right, the flesh is a lot more attractive" I knew it. She was hitting on me. "Thanks" all I could think of was a one word response and a seductive wink. I was pretty used to getting hit on but never in front of my family and never after only waking up.

I glanced around the building and ran my hand through me messy curls trying to tame them a little. I wasn't in the mood to stand about all day so instead I went ahead of my aunt and told her that I would wait for her in the food court of our terminal. I ordered two coffees, one for me and one for my aunt. I found a little table for two in the corner of the room empty. I sat the coffees down and took my place by the window to watch the big white birds set off to fly. I found this somewhat relaxing. Yet again I put my earphones in except this time Paramore was playing. Brick by boring brick rang out through my ears and I lost my self in the sound of the guitars and drums. This was something I liked to do a lot, music had become my escape and that the way I liked it.

It was no time at all before my aunt had found her way back to me and just as soon as we finished our coffee the plane started to board. I packed up my stuff and placed it all into my little blue bag and made my way to join the line. This was going to be a long flight. The airhostess directed me to my seat. Fortunately I was first class and there was no need to be stuck between two elephants. This was something I was grateful for. I made my way to me seat. It looked comfy enough. It was red leather with a little TV attached to the side. I was seated only for about 5 minutes when the seat near me filled up with a young man. He was pretty hot so that was a plus for me. Cheeking myself in the reflection to make sure I looked presentable enough I fixed my eye makeup and then turned to the boy and gave him my world famous smile and then returned to my iPod. Just as I suspected, he leaned across his seat and stretched out his hand." Hey, I'm Ezra" I took one look up and down the young man. He was dressed with black skinny jeans, brown shoes with a baby blue shirt and a grey waist coat. This dude had a nice style about him not to mention he was beautiful. He had short brown hair with the brightest blues eyes I had ever seen with the bad boy stubble. This was all I needed to hear and I replied to him "I'm Santana, nice to meet you." I shook his hand and turned my attention away yet again. I was a tease and I knew it.

"What are you reading" the question took me off guard. I didn't understand him at first but then he pointed towards my bag were the corner of my book could be seen. "Oh yeah ahh it's the pretty little lairs books" honestly I had forgotten I brought that with me. "I heard they are pretty good, but I prefer the oldies" this guy wasn't the one I would have thought to be a literature buff. "Yea the old books are classic, my favourite is of mice and men" it had been a while since I had an intellectual conversation. " John Steinbeck was a good writer, he used so much detail that it burned the image in your mind effortlessly" okay seriously, I could listen to this man all night with his smooth voice and pretty eyes, maybe this flight wouldn't be so long after all. Just like that we had been talking for some hours until I cut him off with the need for a bathroom break.

When I returned to me seat I was surprised to see Ezra in it. "What are you doing?" I don't know if I was questioning him or making a statement, either way it got a reply. "Just thought we could watch pride and prejudice together, it only started. come on" he motioned for me to join him. I did just that. I cuddle into him and he brought a blanket over the top of us. This was not the way I expected the flight to go. I was now wrapped in a strangers arms spooning on a plane watching a timeless classic. Let's hope the rest of the journey is as good.

I awoke to sound of the air hostess asking everyone to put their belts on for landing. I glanced behind me and there was Ezra still asleep and wrapped around me. I gently shook him. "Hey, come on, you got to get up" I repeated this until he finally came out of his slumber. "I don't want to get up" he made puppy dog eyes which made me heart melt. The boy was way too cute for words. "Once I get up and leave this plane I won't see you again and that sucks" he had a point so I quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket. "What exactly are you doing?" He was confused by my actions. "Just putting my number in it, call me when we settle back" without finishing me sentence I was pulled into a tight embrace with strong arms. Before I knew it I had snaked my arms around his neck and kissed him, it was slow and passionate however he pulled back after a minute. "Damn, we should have been doing that instead of sleeping" I couldn't help laugh at how serious he sounded.

The drive back to my aunt's house was boring as hell that was until I got a text "hey pretty, is it too soon to ask you out? Ezra" this boy was going to be my death. "considering its 1am yea it is too late, I have class tomorrow san" it was barley a second after I replied and my phone buzzed again "okay fine but we are doing something this weekend? Ez" "fine this weekend sounds good, san" "it's a date Ez" okay so maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all.

I could feel my aunts gaze burning into me. I glanced up, I was right. "What has you so happy?" oh no. I really didn't want to tell her so I settled for "my friends are just filling me in on what's been going on, I guess I'm just glad to not be out of the loop." It worked. She totally bought it and diverted her attention back to the road. She suddenly stopped outside this newly built house. It was a typical American home with the white picket fence. I knew they were a quiet family but this was crazy. I looked like no one had ever lived here. How was my behaviour going to go down in this town if this was a typical family home?

With that at the back of mind I gathered my things from the car and carried them inside. "Okay, your rooms first on the right. All your stuff is already in it." I walked through the brightly lit house until I reached the first door on the right. I set my stuff on the floor and pushed the door open with one hand. The door slowly swung open revealing a pale blue room. The room was normal size. There was a big double bed in one corner of the room and opposite a desk with my Mac already set up on it. This room was okay but it needed a personal touch. This was something I would do gradually. My closet and bathroom were joint to the room, thank god. I placed the things I had in the closet. All my stuff was already hung up or folded. I picked out an outfit for tomorrow. I settled with dark skinny jeans my leather jacket and heels. The first day of school, half way through the year, yay. I quickly left the closet and made my way to the bathroom. All this travelling made me feel dirty, I striped and walked into the shower. I just stood there for a while letting the warm water hit my Carmel skin and bead off me. This was the only place where my mind would shut off so esstintialey it was just a place I liked to be. 20 minutes later and I stepped out of the shower covering myself with a towel and slowly made my way back to the closet where I pulled out a baggy tee and short. I tied my hair up into a messy bun and flopped into my bed and within seconds I was un conscious


	3. Chapter 3

A cold bead of sweat ran down my forehead and I began to toss and turn. It was happening again, the nightmares where back. I had only been sleeping for what felt like a moment, and then it came. The car, the flames, the sirens flashing blue and red illuminating the city sky. It would always be the same dream, night after night. It was the accident, I was walking through the town with my two best friends just being happy and having girl talk when I noticed it. The bar had caught fire, the building engulfed with flames and heavy thick smoke taking hostages. Unfortunately for me two of its victims where my parents. I ran up to the building only to be pulled into a man. He held me tight and soothed my back repeating comfort words into my ear to calm me down. It was no good, I couldn't just stand there useless while my parents took their last breaths, I knew I had to fight for them and that's just what I did. With one brisk move I had freed myself from the worker and was now running full speed ahead at a burning building. I was just at the door when another set of strong arms pulled me back. The only difference this time was that it was Toby holding me close whilst my tears stained his jacket. He managed to get me behind the yellow tape and just as we crossed, the bars windows exploded. The fire ripped through the building as if the bricks were marshmallows causing it to collapse into itself. In that moment I knew that there were no survivors. My parents had been taken from life, leaving me all alone it the world. I always wake up after that. That night mare has haunted me ever since that day and it was so vivid, every detail was the same. It was something I wished with time I could forget.

I awoke to the sound of the alarm clock and I lazily pressed the snooze button, I know I shouldn't but I could care about school or making a good impression. Once this year was over I was heading home. If I'm lucky my scholarship will still be on offer. I would of stayed and finished my last year out in Dublin but my parents have it in their will that my trust fund was to be frozen until I was at college. Which means after this year I'm back in Ireland where I belong?

Knowing that my aunt would personally pull me out of bed if I stayed in it any longer I choose to get up. I get changed in record time so I can spend a little bit more time figuring this school out before class starts. Thankfully my car came with me so I was able to drive myself to school. I had a black bmw m3, I had gotten it for my 17th birthday and I was deeply in love with it, it was the best thing my parents had ever bought me. I would always be out driving on rainy nights, something about it just soothed me. It helped me clear my head I guess.

When I finally arrive at school I pull into a parking space just beside the main entrance. I climb out of my car and grab my things from the back. Locking the door behind me I take a moment to scope the place out. It was jocks and cheerleaders scattered around the parking area and geeks and losers by the grass. So far I could tell this school had a ranking order. This was something I was familiar with but I don't know if I want to join in on this. I had planned just to show up, do the work and leave, you know keep a low profile. However that might be hard to do. I heard that the coach her for the cheerleading squad was one of those crazy competitive ones, she would know my name from the competitive world. I was ranked number one cheerleader in Europe last fall, I just hope this crazy bat lady doesn't realise.

I had enough people watching under my belt to realise how this school works. I swing my bag over my shoulder and walk inside to the main office turning a view heads on my way. I get to the office and see a little Indian man wearing a suit that is two sizes too big and smiling crooked at me. "Hey, I'm Santana Lopez." I reached my hand out for a firm handshake which he complied too. " Ahh, Miss Lopez, the transfer student. It's nice to finally meet you, I am the principle and this is McKinley high" he gives me a class schedule and a locker number and combo. " I hope you have a wonderful first day and if you need any help just ask one of the students" I took that as my dismissal and span on my heels. That little man was weird and I didn't want to spend any more time with him than needed.

The halls were packed, everyone was bumping into everyone and screaming at the top of their lounges. After all it was a Friday morning, people were bound to be a little excited for the weekend coming. I made my way to my locker without having to punch anyone. Stood at the little grey locker I put the code in a pulled the door opens, shoving some books inside it. I closed the door again but to my surprise a little gremlin was staring at me. "Can I help you" it was more of a statement than a question. " Hey" she said this way to enthusiastically reaching out her hand. I refused to take her hand but instead raise an eyebrow to her. " I am Rachel and it's a pleasure to have you join our school" "err thanks I guess" trying to end this conversation I walked away in search of my first class. Ahh Spanish first great ! I was fluent Spanish so taking the class was pointless to me. The bell had just rang and I had found my way to class. I sat in the back of the room hoping to go unnoticed, I would have worked if the teacher didn't call me out in front of everyone. " Hey class, this is Santana Lopez and she's a new student from Ireland" everyone just looked at me and then one blond cheerleader raised her hand. "Yes Brittany?" Mr. sue asked. " So if you're Irish how come you don't have blue eyes and orange hair" was this girl for real. I sort of looked at her for a moment, she was serious. I then heard the girl beside her "gosh Brittany, you can't just ask someone why they don't have orange hair" oh my god, I was stuck in a school of idiots. After the little outburst I was finally allowed to return to my seat. I could already tell only five minutes into the class that the teacher had no idea what he was talking about. I decided it would be best if I just pretended to listen, instead I slipped my earphones in, good thing my hair was down to cover the white wire. Finally one hour later the bell rang for break. I packed up my things and just sat there. I never ate during break so I nothing to distract myself with so I settled for pulling out my phone. I starred at the screen for a view minutes, 28 missed calls and 98 messages. My friends must have missed me I figured. Finally unlocking my phone I scroll through the call list. All but 7 of them were from the girls. The other 7, from Toby. The messages had the same pattern. I looked at the last messages just "san, we miss you, well Emily does a lot more than me but hey she's a lot more into your but than you :P anyways ditch America and come home right now! Love you ally" okay so those girls were either drunk or drunk. "Cant leave, not yet any way. Tell em my but misses her but yeah I miss you guys like crazy too, san" I read the last message from Toby while I was there, "who am I supposed to spoon all day Sunday with now seeing as you up and left ? Toby" this boy was going to be the death of me "spoon em she misses my but and well you have a pretty nice but , san" I really miss them and it's only been a day. How was I going to survive the rest of the year. I looked up to find the blond girl Brittany glaring at me. I didn't know how I should respond to this so I just cleared my throat and looked out the window. It didn't work, she sat beside me, "hey, I'm Brittany and I thought I would come sit you because you look kind of sad and such a pretty lady like you should be happy" I couldn't tell if this girl was being funny or not but she did look sincere. Maybe this was just her. " Uh, I'm not sad" I smiled trying to make my point. "No your sad I can tell. What's the matter, don't you like it here?" she didn't believe my lies. " Actually no, I hate it here. I don't know anyone and I miss my friends like crazy" I don't know why but I was telling this complete stranger the truth. She smiled at me "we can be friends silly, unless you don't want to" she had a sad look in her eyes when she said the last part of her sentence. I took one look at her, she was tall, thin, and incredibly beautiful with blond hair and innocent blue eyes. How could anyone not want to be this girl's friend. "No of course we can be friend, I mean that would be awesome" she had the biggest smile across her face I had ever seen, there was something about this girl that I had never seen in anyone before. I think I'll like this one. "When is your free period?" I had no idea why she wanted to know this but I gave her my details for today's classes. "Yay I'm free with you. Meet me on the field during it okay" and with that she was gone.

The rest of the day dragged in. Finally my free period came, I made my way out the field to see the cheerleaders practising their routine. I walked further out until Brittany had seen me. She then called me over. "Okay, I just wanted to show you what fun the school clubs are" the cheerleaders busted out into a routine after she had stopped talking and they weren't terrible. The routine was half way through when a loud fog horn voice was heard "what is going on here ladies. This is my field, my time now get back to exercising!" this women was a little bit crazy. I turned to see what she looked like. Tall middle aged women with short blond hair and one tone coloured track suit on. She had this weird look in her eyes as if she could attack at any time. "You, what are you doing out here ogling my cheerio's huh?" I was just about to reply when Brittany spoke up " hey, coach this is Santana Lopez, she's new. I was just showing her around." Shit, she said my name. I knew it, her crazy coach knew who I was. She starred at me for a minute longer without saying a thing. The tension between us was crazy. It was a game of strength, which would break first. I was good at this game and evidently I won. "So, the infamous Lopez on my field huh?" I really didn't want her to recognise me. "What are you talking about" Brittany had not only joined back into the conversation but she was beside me. "This Brit is Santana Lopez, Europe's youngest and most sought after cheerleader. She ranked number one last fall" I turned to see Brittany's reaction but she looked like she was in shock and the silence was deafen. " Yeah, here I am in the flesh" I was cocky but fuck that's what I'm known for. "So come to join my squad have you" I knew she would try this. " Actually no. I'm not cheering this semester." I don't know why but the shier look of disbelief from the coach and Brittany after my little speech made me look around nervously. "What, no, while you are at this school you will cheer for this team." Sue was determined but then again so was I. "No" simple and sweet response. With that I once again tuned in my heels and walked away from it all.


End file.
